Tear It Down
by Zombiegait
Summary: Eames/Arthur. The thing about working in dreams is that, sometimes, it has side effects.


**Author Notes:** Written for a prompt over at the Inception kink meme. If you ask me why Eames is wearing pantyhose, I honestly cannot tell you. Maybe he just likes how they feel. Also, I am putting this up on solely as an exercise to see how long it takes them to delete it and ban me.

**Pairings or Characters:** Eames/Arthur  
**Warnings:** rough sex, lots of swearing, pwp, uh, crossdressing  
**Word Count:** 1259  
**Summary:** _The thing about working in dreams is that, sometimes, it has side effects._

* * *

**Tear it Down**

The thing about working in dreams is that, sometimes, it has side effects.

Arthur didn't know why the adrenaline rush continued, even after they'd gotten the job done, made the kick, and left the train before the mark even knew they were there. He figured it had something to do with the compound, making the time-dilation effects last outside of dream space, but he wasn't a chemist.

He was just going to go with the flow and hope nothing bad happened because, really, he couldn't concentrate on anything except getting Eames' dick inside him right now.

* * *

"_Fuck fuck fuck,_" Eames hissed, grinding his hips almost painfully hard into Arthur's as he scrambled to get the hotel key in the door.

"Hurry the fuck up," Arthur groaned, his hard cock rubbing desperately against whatever parts of Eames he could.

"I'm working on it," Eames growled, swearing loudly as the lock _finally_ accepted the key and he slammed the door open, pushing them both into the room. Arthur's heel caught on the carpet and they fell hard onto the floor, Eames barely managing to catch himself from slamming into Arthur's chest. He quickly closed the space and started moving his hips into Arthur's as he sucked at his neck. Large, calloused hands grabbed at Arthur's dress shirt and ripped it apart, buttons snapping off and flying across the floor as Eames literally tore it off his body. One hand dragged fingers along his side while the other went for his pants to start unzipping them.

While Eames was ruining his new shirt, Arthur was busy stripping him of his slacks. Eames obediently raised his hips as Arthur tore the button and tugged them roughly over his ass and down his thighs. Arthur intended to grab boxers next, but found Eames was wearing pantyhose instead. This wasn't the first time he'd found Eames wearing them, but he knew it was better not to bother asking - though he seriously doubted his ability to form words beyond, _fuck, shit, Eames, now_ and _more_ at the moment, so he probably couldn't ask anyway. Arthur dug his nails into the pantyhose, trying to get a good grip, and _tore_, shuddering at the sound of the fabric ripping.

"_Shitfuckdamn,_" Eames blurted into Arthur's neck before finally pulling Arthur's pants off and tearing his boxers down the side, bringing a hand back up and scrambling around until his fingers found Arthur's hole and _pushed_.

Arthur arched off the floor, sucking in a deep breath as his fingers sunk into Eames' legs. Their cocks bounced against each other, nowhere _near_ enough contact to satisfy, but enough to send them both into swearing fits. Eames was rough with his fingers as he slid in a third and a fourth, but Arthur didn't care. He ground his ass against Eames' hand, grunting carelessly as he fucked himself on Eames' fingers.

Arthur started going faster and faster until Eames suddenly pulled them out, gasping, "Christ, Arthur, wait for me," as he lined up his cock with Arthur's hole and surged forward.

Eames pressed in deep as fast as he could, staying in place for several seconds, both to catch his breath and make sure he was buried inside of Arthur as far as he could go. Arthur whined and started to move, fingers slipping down Eames' thighs and tearing the pantyhose a bit further, but Eames' grip on his waist stopped him.

"Fuck, Arthur, I can't-"

"I want it, Eames, _fuck_, I want it," Arthur groaned, needing Eames to just _move_ already.

Finally, Eames gave in and pulled his hips back, cock sliding out of Arthur's ass until only the tip remained, before surging forward again. The room filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, his pace too fast and too hard, and Arthur started sliding up the floor a little further with each powerful thrust, shirt riding up so that his back began to be rubbed raw against the carpet. But Arthur was too busy moaning to point it out, ankles bouncing above Eames' shoulders as he fucked him into the carpet.

Eames lifted one hand off of Arthur's waist to press it into the floor by Arthur's head, keeping him up where he could look at Arthur's face as he squirmed and groaned, the movement not upsetting his pace in the slightest. It was hard to keep his eyes open, the feeling of being literally fucked raw almost too much, but when Arthur did manage a peek up at Eames, he looked fantastic as always, with his gorgeous mouth hanging halfway open and his eyebrows knit together.

Eames' thrusts had pushed them out of the entryway and halfway into the living room by the time Arthur started to shout.

"_Shit_, Eames," he gasped, back arching off the floor again as Eames finally started to slow down.

"What, Arthur, what?" Eames breathed, still thrusting in and out as he buried his forehead in Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm gonna- I need to come," Arthur _whimpered_, the need for someone to grab his cock so desperate he couldn't even be bothered to feel embarrassed by the sounds he was starting to make.

"Alright, come. Come for me, Arthur," Eames laughed, taking his other hand off of Arthur's waist to wrap around Arthur's cock. He gave him one long, slow stroke, still thrusting hard into Arthur's ass, and smiled when Arthur shivered around him. His hand moved again, faster this time, and then again, and again, until Arthur wrapped his own hand around Eames' and set a desperate pace. Their hands moved together around Arthur's cock, slippery with sweat and pre-come, until both of them felt Arthur's muscles clench throughout his body and with a few more strokes, he came all over their hands and chests.

Arthur fell back languidly against the carpet as Eames licked the come off his fingers before putting it back on Arthur's hip. His speed was picking up again, as Arthur's release brought about the beginning of his own, and he needed to come _so bad_, but even as he pressed himself further into Arthur's ass, he couldn't reach that edge. And then Arthur lifted up a boneless arm and stroked his face and Eames came so hard he nearly blacked out. His sight dimmed as he groaned, grinding his cock into Arthur while every drop of come pulsed out of him.

"Holy _shit_," Eames muttered.

"Holy shit," Arthur agreed, a smile spreading on his face despite the wetness in his ass and the soreness of his back.

"Fuck, Arthur. _Fuck_," Eames hissed, pulling his flaccid cock out of Arthur's ass and wincing when he saw so much of his come leaking out. "I'm sorry, I hadn't even thought about-"

"It's fine, Eames," Arthur reassured. It wasn't like they hadn't made this mistake once or twice before - too focused on each other to go find the lube and condoms they always traveled with - and he knew how to clean up. He just didn't feel like cleaning, or moving _at all_ at the moment. Eames sighed and collapsed down onto Arthur's chest, unperturbed by the pool of spunk he was laying in.

"Wow," Eames mumbled, breath tickling Arthur's skin.

"Yeah," Arthur mumbled back, "That was nice."

"Nice?" Eames repeated, lifting his chin up to stare at Arthur, "I think it was a bit better than _nice_."

"Oh, fine. It was excellent. Now shut up and let me recover, you bastard."

Eames grinned, crooked teeth and all, before pushing himself forward for a kiss.


End file.
